Lisanna
by NickyLili
Summary: Natsu se siente mal por no hablar casi nunca con Lisanna, hasta que un día decide hablar con ella. -Nota: es NaLu, NO NaLi, no se dejen engañar por el título y denle una oportunidad-


_¡Hola! Aquí la romántica-empalagosa versión de NickyLili se presenta. O, lo que es lo mismo: Nicky. _

_La verdad, yo quería algo más como mi descripción… Pero bueno, me salió esto al leer los comentarios de una naliber XD_

_Es mi primer fanfic, el otro era de _Lili_, así que sean buenos conmigo y se llevarán un premio (?_

**Lisanna**

Natsu se sentía mal. No, no estaba enfermo ni había perdido una batalla, se sentía mal por otra cosa, por _alguien_. Y, aunque parezca mentira, ese alguien no es Lucy, sino su amiga de la infancia, Lisanna.

Es cierto, él se sentía muy bien estando con sus compañeros de equipo, en especial con su mejor amiga pero, aun así, quería estar con Lisanna. No, no se había enamorado de ella ni nada, pero ella anteriormente su mejor amiga y, de repente, ya casi no hablaban. Se sentía mal porque desde que ella regresó de Edolas, casi no habían conversado, y sabía perfectamente que la culpa era de él. No es que no le hubiera gustado estar con ella, pero algo se lo impedía, aquella persona de dorados cabellos no le dejaba ir a ver a Lisanna. No es que Lucy le dijera que no viera a su amiga, sino que algo dentro de él le decía que estuviera con ella y no con Lisanna.

-Es mi oportunidad- pensó mientras observaba el gremio, fijándose en que su compañera no estaba allí –Hoy no tendré distracciones-

Se acercó a la barra donde se hallaba la joven de plateados cabellos junto a su hermana mayor. Ambas le sonrieron, y la apodada Demonio le hablo.

-Hola Natsu, ¿no estás hoy con Lucy? Parece que no ha venido al gremio-

-Demonios, ahora ha conseguido que me preocupe por ella- se dijo a si mismo –No sé dónde está, y, de hecho, he venido a hablar con Lisanna-

-¿Qué querías Natsu?-

-Verás…-

-Mejor salgamos fuera, tú tienes muy bien oído, pero yo no lograré escucharte bien con tanto ruido-

-Sí, vamos-

-¿Y bien, Natsu?-

-Bueno, yo… Lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Porque, desde que volviste, casi no hemos hablado y temo que pienses que te he reemplazado-

-Nunca pensé eso- dijo mientras le sonreía –Aunque ahora pases más tiempo con Lucy, sigo siendo tu amiga, ¿verdad?- Natsu asintió –Sigo siendo la madre adoptiva de Happy- Natsu de nuevo asintió, sin saber exactamente a dónde quería llegar Lisanna –Los recuerdos de cuándo éramos niños son solo nuestros, eso demuestra que no me reemplazaste, sino que la relación que tienes con ella es _diferente_- dijo recalcando la última palabra.

-Supongo que tienes razón… Gracias por no enfadarte conmigo-

-Sin embargo, hay algo que debes hacer para compensar el no hacerme caso…- dijo con una sonrisa que recordaba la relación que tenía con la Demonio.

-¿No dijiste que todo estaba bien?- dijo asustado de su amiga.

-Dije que no estaba molesta pero eso no significa que no necesite una compensación-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de por qué quieres estar siempre con Lucy, ¿verdad? Sabes por qué solo has venido a verme cuando ella no está, ¿no?-

-Bueno… yo…- intentó decir Natsu, cada vez más sonrojado.

-Lo que debes hacer es…- dicho esto, Lisanna se acercó a Natsu y le susurró algo al oído para que nadie lo escuchara.

En ese momento, Lucy llegó cerca de las puertas del gremio (el lugar dónde estaban Natsu y Lisanna) y se sorprendió al ver a un sonrojado DragonSlayer mientras Lisanna le susurraba algo al oído.

-Pero… yo… ¿Y si no sale bien?-

-Confía en mí-

-De acuerdo- dijo, muy sonrojado y sonriente.

En ese momento, Natsu vio a Lucy, que se encontraba en estado de shock por haber visto lo que ella creía que era una confesión.

-¡Lucy!- gritó él al verla.

-Na…Natsu…-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No, no es nada… Solo qué…-

-Lucy- dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo… quería decirte que…-

Natsu dudó un momento. Notó cómo toda la confianza que su amiga le había dado desaparecía, y en su lugar solo sentía miedo. Miedo al rechazo. Miedo a perder su amistad con Lucy.

-¿Qué?-

-Me gustas-

-Tú también me gustas, Natsu- dijo muy sorprendida y sonrojada.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Natsu se sentía muy feliz. En otra ocasión tal vez se hubiera puesto a gritar y, seguramente, a destruir algo mientras lo celebraba. Sin embargo, esta vez lo único que hizo fue sonreír mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su amada para darle un corto pero tierno beso.

-Eso fue muy lindo- dijo Lisanna, con una cámara de video en la mano.

-¿¡Lisanna!?- gritó Natsu -¿¡Que haces con una cámara!?-

-Como sabía lo que ibas a hacer, pensé que Mira-nee querría tenerlo en video-

-¡No me dijiste nada sobre que lo ibas a grabar!-

-Tómalo como una parte de mi compensación- dijo ella mientras corría de vuelta con su hermana.

_¿Y bien? ¿Os gustó? Yo pienso que Natsu me quedó muy raro, si queréis decidme vuestra opinión con un review ^-^_

_Y con esto, se despide Nicky. Espero poder escribir otro fic pronto ^-^_

_PD: Con 5 reviews pego a Lili por no publicar la segunda parte de: ¿StiLu o Sticy?_


End file.
